Angels fall sometimes
by tallonfoot357
Summary: Teddy is waiting for Harry to pick him up when he finds an old Song written in 1999 by his father for his mother. One-shot. READ&REVIEW! sorta-non cannon. based on the song.


**Okay! Hello! Some of this might not make sense.  
As in my fic "what really happened"  
Harry and Ginny got married right after the war and had Victory who is the same age as Teddy. Scorpio is that age too.**

**Harry Potter is not mine, nor is Josh Turners song Angels fall sometimes.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**_________________________________________________________**

"TEDDY!" Andromeda Tonks called up the stairs for her thirteen year old grandson.

"yeah?" He said poking his head down the stairs.

"I am going to make lunch, after that Harry is going to pick you up for the night. But before you go I want you to clean up the attic."

"Grrraaannndddmuummm!" He wined.  
"Don't talk back to me young man! Or you're not going to your godfathers tonight!"She scolded.

"Fine!" he said as he stomped up the stairs.

As he reached the attic he looked around the mess.  
"this is gonna take forever" he grumbled to himself.

So he got to work sorting and staking.

About fifteen minutes later he came across a box that had been spilled over.  
It said _Remus and Dora.  
_

And Teddy, being the curious little half-werewolf-metamorphagus he was just could not resist opining the box.

Inside were old photos of his parents, some odd knick Knacks, his mums old Auror badge and some other dusty stuff.

But at the very bottom was a piece of paper that was folded in half and said _To my love Dora. _

He opened it and started to read……

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

_Fourteen years earlier._

The wind pounded on the side of the house as Remus Lupin sat at his desk watching his wife sleep.

Her chest raised and fell with each breath she took.  
_what in this damned world did I do to get such an angel? _

Because that is what she was, an angel that fell to earth just to save him, It seemed.

He had left her, pregnant and alone.  
Out of cowardice and guilt.

He had gone to seek refuge with Harry potter and his friends.

The boy, no man, had gone into a fury at what he had done.

He had told Remus to go home, and that parents were never to leave their children unless they had to.  
_He will be a good dad some day._ He had thought.

So he went home, preparing to beg forgiveness.  
But she had welcomed him home with open arms.

"I know, I know, nothing to be forgiven" She had said giving him a large hug.

So now he sat at his desk idly doodling with his quill, listening to her sleep.

Suddenly he stopped.  
And started to write……

He laid down his pen, blew out the candle, and climbed into bed.

**_________________________________________________________**

Teddy laid the paper in his lap as a tear fell out of his eye.  
His dad Liked to write song lyrics too.

"Ted!"

He heard his grandmother call from downstairs.

His godfather Harry was there along with his aunt Ginny and Their oldest daughter and his best friend Victory.

"Hay, ah Kiddo!" Harry called as he ran into the kitchen.

Teddy just ignored him and shoved the paper into Vic's hands.

once she was done reading it she smiled up at him and ran into the drawing room.  
"Victory we have to go!" Her mother called as the two left the room.

"huuph!" Mrs. Tonks called as they fallowed into the room.

Victory was sitting at the piano as Teddy picked a few strings on a guitar.  
Teddy took a deep breath and started to play a simple melody.

_"My chances weren't good she was way out of my reach  
How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me?  
But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine  
And that goes to show angels fall sometimes"_

He sang as she joined in with the piano.

_"She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake surprised to find her still around  
The love that she give to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes"_

Ginny and Harry just stared at the two in shock.  
they usually just played hard rock covers with their friend Scorpius malfoy.

But this, this was soft; Ginny leaned into her husbands chest as Teddy sang the last bit.

_"She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life  
She's been my inspiration with her by my side  
I'm not afraid to dream high  
_

_The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes  
Yeah, I thank the Lord angels fall sometimes"  
_

_"_Did you write that Ted?"

The two jumped as they heard Harry's deep booming voice.  
they had not known they were there.

"No."

"Vix?

"Nope." Teddy said shaking his head.

"well than who?" Ginny asked.

"My dad."

Fin.

____________________________________________________________________  
when i heard this song i thought of Remus and Tonks, May they rest in peace. :(


End file.
